


Locked Up

by violentincest



Series: Artist/Angel Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brief mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel (The Angel) gets caught and Dean (The Artist) can't let his boyfriend go to prison by himself. Now that they're inside, they have to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last part of the Artist/Angel series. I wanted to write a piece about them getting caught, going to jail, escaping, and their life after. This story should be three chapters. 1. Them getting caught. 2. In the prison 3. Life after.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

I.

 

Dean had the flu, and after two days of taking care of him Castiel decided that he needed some homemade chicken soup. Sans chicken of course. A man had sodomized a little boy, and the only punishment he got was house arrest. Castiel would go and harvest some of his organs, the ones with the most protein and potassium and make Dean the best noodle soup that he’s ever had. Castiel made sure Dean had everything he needed for the next few hours, kissed his forehead, and told him that he’d be back soon. He then grabbed his bag and left.

The pervert was knocked out on the floor, Castiel hovered over the body, scalpel in hand deciding where to cut first when the door flew open.

“Drop your weapon!”

Castiel looked up and saw men run in, guns pointed as they surrounded him. He let the scalpel roll out of his hands, then stood up putting them in the air. A police officer came over and threw Castiel against the wall handcuffing him. The officer turned his head and spoke into the walkie talkie on his shoulder.

“We’ve apprehended one of them. No sign of the other. Check the outside premise.” He then turned his attention back to Castiel. “Where’s your partner?”

“I’m alone.”

The man waved his hand signaling the others to check the rest of the house.

“I think I would like to call my lawyer.” Castiel said.

 

II.

 

Dean was watching television but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was busy thinking of his Angel elbow deep in blood and guts. If he wasn’t practically dying he would slam Cas against the wall and fuck him blind when he got back. Dean was snapped from his through when his program was interrupted by a newsflash.

“We have some breaking news. Not even half an hour ago, someone believed to be the Angel was apprehended and brought into custody. So far there is no word on the Artist and he is believed to still be on the loose. The police are doing everything they can to find him. If you see or hear anything strange please call the hotline number below.” she said as a numbered appeared on the screen.

Dean stared at the TV in horror. 

“No.” he whispered in disbelief. It was when he saw the video of Cas being led from a cop car into a precinct that he threw the remote into the wall, grabbed his phone and called Sam.

“Dean.” Sam said without even checking his phone.

“Sammy.” Dean said his voice pained, coming out as a harsh whisper.

“I know. Cas already called me. I’m on my way there.”

Of course Cas would have already called Sam. Sam had gotten his license a few months ago. He would be the first person that Cas thought of.

“Get him home Sam.” Dean begged.

“I’ll try Dean. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Me? Never.” Dean said before hanging up. He swung his legs off of the bed and stood, pausing for a moment when a wave of dizziness hit him. He dragged himself over to his dresser grabbing clothes.

Dean drove to the station as fast as he could. He knew that Sam would be there already. Once Sam had finished school he moved back near Dean girlfriend in tow. Still it made him feel better when he climbed out of the Impala and spotted the other’s car in the parking lot. Dean patted the hood of his car.

“Might not see you again for a while, but don’t worry Sammy will take care of you while Daddy’s gone.” He shot his car one last glance before heading inside.

The dispatcher took one look at him before pointing to the sign above her head. 

“This is a police station sir, and you look like you need a hospital. The hospital is another ten minutes down the road.”

Dean paused for a moment. Sure he felt like shit but surely he didn’t look that bad?

“I know where I am. It was either that or a BBQ joint with the smell of pigs in here. I’m here to see my boyfriend. I heard you’re holding him here.”

The dispatcher stood up. “There’s no need to be rude sir. Who are you looking for?”

“My Angel.” 

Dean smirked as he watched realization cross his face. He pushed a button under his desk alerting the cops inside. “You’re the Artist?”

“Not saying anything until I see my boyfriend.”

“Sure.” he said turning his attention to the door as a female cop walked out gun in hand. “This man is here to see his boyfriend, the Angel.”

The woman looked at him. “I’m Jody Mills. I’m in charge of the station here. I’ll take you to see your boyfriend but you have to let me cuff you.”

“Sure thing sweetheart. I love a woman who knows her way around a pair of handcuffs.” Dean said winking.

Jody came over and cuffed him. “He’s in the interview room with his lawyer.”

“Perfect. That’s my lawyer too. I’d like to speak to them both.”

The dispatcher unlocked the door, and they walked through a hallway. They past the locker room, meeting room, booking room and more before getting to the interview room in the back. Jody unlocked the door and led him in.

“Hiya Sammy. Thanks for getting to Cas so fast.”

Sam and Castiel looked up from the table surprised.

“What are you doing out of bed!?” “I told you not to do anything stupid Dean.” They both said at the same time.

Jody led him to the table and cuffed him next to Cas.

“Wasn’t stupid. I know exactly what I’m doing. I wanted to see Cas.”

“Dean.” Cas sighed staring at him.

“Well,” Jody said. “I’ll give you a few minutes with your lawyer.”

“What have you told them?” Dean asked after Jody closed the door.

“Nothing. They checked his prints. They know he’s Castiel Novak but Castiel Novak has a clear record. They couldn’t even really prove that he was ‘the Angel’ until you waltzed in here Dean!”

“How’d they catch you?”

“It was a set-up. The took the rapist back to prison. They knew my MO and wanted to exploit it. He was offered a reduced sentence if he helped set us up.”

“So you didn’t kill him?”

“No.” Sam said. “The only thing they could get him for was attempted murder. You two leave no evidence behind. They wouldn’t have been able to prove that Cas was part of the duo they’ve been looking for.”

Dean nodded. “Then we confess.”

“What!?” Sam shouted.

“We confess. It’s time that Dean Winchester gets credit for his artwork.”

“That’s crazy Dean. You’ll both go to jail for life.”

“Yeah.” Dean said shrugging. “I’ve never been to prison before. It’ll be an interesting experience. Plus it wouldn’t hold me for long.”

“There’s no way to know that you’d be able to escape Dean. That’s insane! And what about Cas?!”

“We’ll escape together. I’d never leave him behind.”

Sam looked at Castiel who had been silent during the whole exchange.

“Cas please talk him out of this.”

“No.”

“No!?”

“I trust Dean. If he says we can get out we will. I’ll confess with him.”

“As your lawyer-“

“You have to do what we say.” Dean finished. “Now go tell them we’d like to confess.”

Sam stared at Dean for a moment before getting up. “This is the stupidest thing ever, and I thought killing was stupid.” Sam said slamming the door behind him.

 

III. 

Dean and Castiel both agreed to confess to everything. Their only stipulation was that if they did, they had to be guaranteed to be each others bunkmates. The police had been chasing them for months, and Dean for even longer. They quickly agreed, and Dean quickly and smugly confessed everything.


End file.
